User talk:DBZGamingAddict
Welcome Hi, welcome to Fanon and Data Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:DBZGamingAddict page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- ExtremeSSJ4 (Talk) 02:13, May 13, 2011 Hey, welcome to my wiki hope you like it! Please invite other users to the wiki it would be great help, thanks! -ExtremeSSJ4 06:14, May 13, 2011 (UTC) I make the base with cooltext.com, print out the base, make some changes with colored pencil and all that, import it onto my computer, and wabam. Awesome logos.KorintheKat 15:30, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Hello, I want to ask you if you want to be a leader (Admin) on the wiki, you'll be kind of like a normal leader so here are a few things that you will have to do as a Leader: *You can grammer check articles if you want *Remove vandalism *Always sign your posts *follow the rules *Be nice to new users *Be active on the wiki at least 5 days a week except if you have any personal or technical problems *Give advice or suggestions *Try to help the wiki *Give people warnings if they are doing something bad Well those are the mainly things you need for being an admin, tell me your answer as soon as you can. (If you dont give me an answer by May 20th I'll have to choose another user) -ExtremeSSJ4 18:55, May 18, 2011 (UTC) K, going to make you an admin, you read the rules and everything right? -ExtremeSSJ4 19:56, May 18, 2011 (UTC) I already did, and get on the FAD chat -ExtremeSSJ4 20:05, May 18, 2011 (UTC) Hi Bureaucrat Hello DBZGA, I have been given some thoughts on your status as an admin (Not going to give out names) here so I decided to make you a bureaucrat here there will be another admin now (Don't get mad its okay) dont worry its fine, hope you the best -ExtremeSSJ4 02:58, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Hey I have more edits than you. Chocolateaddictjr 03:47, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Hey DBZGA, I don't know if you didn't notice but the FAD now has a contest: Torneo di FAD (Fanon and Data Contest) . So since you are a bureaucrat I think you should join but its okay if you don't join -ExtremeSSJ4 03:31, June 10, 2011 (UTC) Hello DBZGA, look I kind of made a mistake I was going to make you a rollback but I accidently made you a bureaucrat and bureaucrats cant remove other bureaucrats so the only way is telling wikia or you making yourself a rollback, you just have to go to User Rights and write your name there and click on the Bureaucrat box to remove the mark then click on the rollback box to make yourself one -ExtremeSSJ4 02:32, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Well AK is just a grammar and spelling admin so she doesnt have to be that active -ESSJ4 Who is ExtremeSSJ4 and what is sockpuppeting? -DarkSpiderman 03:17, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Sock puppetry is when a user who is already registered on a wikia makes another account with another email on the same wikia. ExtremeSSJ4 is the wikia creator. But I Can Dream 01:34, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Uhh... first you have to tell me what the community project is DBZGA then I'll decide- In brightest day, in blackest night, no evil shall escape my sight. Let those who worship evil's might, beware my power, Extreme's light! 09:02, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Okay ;) -I am in <3 with the most BEAUTIFUL girl in the whole WORLD!! 19:30, August 23, 2011 (UTC) I actually don't know as of now. 1st, if we were to do so, we would have to get 4's approval to do so. 2nd, I don't like to have too many projects. I already have Amnesia/Higurashi, which I have a lot to do for it, and my future Sekirei story, which I have been planning for the past 4 months. So, I honestly don't know. Don't forget to sign your comments. I gotta get away, my time will fade away. I'm gonna spend it in the dust. (yes it's true) I gotta Selfdestructo Bust 22:11, August 23, 2011 (UTC) lol wut?? -[[User:ExtremeSSJ4|'I Hate You,']] For [http://eraverse.wikia.com/wiki/Eraverse_Wiki Stealing My Heart!] 21:31, November 9, 2011 (UTC)